Elvenheim
The Elvenheims (Erviangs) are a highly intelligent race who originally lived in the [[Red Zone|'Red Zone']]. They specialize in magic technology and are skilled in dealing with life and genes. With their knowledge, they created the <'World Tree>.' Appearance and Biology The Elvenheims look like elves from storybooks. They have low fertility rate and extremely long growth periods, needing 100 years to reach adulthood. With the help of the World Tree, they were able to shorten the time needed to reach adulthood to only 5 years. Abilities and Technology The Elvenheims are a group of space-time travelers who were exiled from the Red Zone and sentenced to the Abyss. They have resistances, stamina, and bones that are numerous times stronger than those of humans even without the help of the World Tree. The Elvenheims were able to create many things using their alchemistry and intelligence. They were able to create the [[World Tree|'World Tree']] which provided them protection and the Divine Stone which powers the World Tree. They also created the <'Plant'>, a factory filled with cultivation containers that can create and clone monsters and people using DNA information. The King of the Elvenheims owns two treasures that are required to keep the kingship. One is the armor that protects the King, Thousand Soldiers Armor. It can use miniature versions of the Five Relics and clone them as well. The other is a spear of punishment that allows the King to kill anybody who has gone against the king whoever they are, Forked Lightning. It has a homing ability. The king also has the sole-power to self-destruct the if need be. The primary weapons of the Elvenheims are the Five Relics wielded by the Five Great Tiger Generals of the Elvenheims. Cloned miniature versions of the Five Relics can be supplied to the army of the Elvenheims by using the Thousand Soldiers Armor. Tekilon, the last king of the Elvenehims was able to create the [[Five Calamities|'Five Calamities']], beasts that were able to weaken and dry up the World Tree. Hierarchy The Elvenheim have a monarchy system where the King leads the people. The King resides in the palace of the Elvenheims, the , which is located on the top of the World Tree. The palace is protected by the , an energy barrier that surrounds it. The King has the rights to the powers of the World Tree. To become the king and keep the kingship, one must obtain the Thousand Soldiers Armor and Forked Lightning. Next to the King is the Administrator who is able to obtain the rights to the powers of the World Tree if the Five Relics/Keys are gathered. An Administrator has the power to close off the Dimensional Door leading to the Orange Zone and can change the coordination of the teleportation of a World Tree leaf. Below the King are the Five Great Tiger Generals of the Elvenheim. They each wield one of the Five Relics/Keys. The Five Great Tiger Generals have the right to ask for an audience with the King by using the that leads to the palace. Known Elvenheims * The Elvenheims living in the abyss. * Aruntelheim, the last Elvenheim king who's soul was replaced by [[Tekilon|'Tekilon']], an Akaron. * [[Tekilon (clone)|'Alpha']], a clone of a young Tekilon that was created in one of the Elvenheim's facilities. * Five Great Tiger Generals: Galadriang, Fabien, Ekidriang, Ekim, Kaghon. History and Fall The Elvenheim's growth was slow, they were always threatened by the toxic waters, and they always lacked food. They were constantly fighting after being divided into hundreds of different tribes. That all changed when the Elvenheims created the <'World Tree> '''which provided their race protection. The creation of the World Tree allowed the Elvenheims's population to exponentially increase to the hundreds of billions and allowed them to unify their entire race. Tekilon, an Akaron from the Orange Zone, transported his soul into the body of a baby Elvenheim who would one day become king. He lived with the Elvenheims for hundreds of years while creating the Five Calamities. After four of the calamities were completed, Tekilon stalled the destruction of the Elvenheim due to living with them for so long and seeing them obtain peace after so many years of hardship. A year after four of the calamities were completed, Tekilon's elvenheim son died. He tried to save him but in the end, the Fifth Calamity was accidentally created using his son's body. Tekilon then used the Calamities to destroy the Elvenheims and monopolize the protection of the World Tree for his own kind living in the Orange Zone. The Elvenheims believed the Five Calamities would defend their race from the harsh environment but instead, the Five Calamities harmed and dried the World Tree to death by attacking the roots that creates land, absorbing the toxic water that's needed for nourishment, drinking the fluids of purified toxic water, and drying out the branches and leaves. The Five Great Tiger Generals tried to kill the Calamities. '''Galadriang', owner of the , died trying to kill the Calamity Fish and was cursed to roam in there for eternity. Fabien, owner of the , died trying to retrieve the which was being guarded by the and were cursed to protect the Calamity's heart. Ekim and Kaghon, owner of the Chain Scythe and Spear, died trying to kill . Although they didn't succeed, they were able to seal Akuma. The Elvenheims were unable to kill the Calamities due to the king who seized control over the Arsenal, the Thousand Soldiers Armor. The of the Five Relics are distributed to everyone but things like the or were all stored within the Arsenal if it was not during a time of war. Normal soldiers could use the five different kinds of gears like the Formless Armor and the Seven Star Marbles from the Arsenal only when the King allows them to. Since the king had control over the armor, the army of the Elvenheims couldn't be equipped with copies of the relics and had to fight the calamities using only the . The Elvenheims were annihilated and exiled by the hands of their king, [[Tekilon|Tekilon'.']]' '''There are exiled Elvenheims living in the [[Abyss|'Abyss']]. After the war, things went wrong and the Zone was left empty of its inhabitants, with only monsters present for the first batch of humans to make it through the tutorial to discover. '''Elvenheim-Human Relation' The Elvenheims living in the abyss were able to cooperate with the humans living in the abyss. Alpha, the clone of the king of the Elvenheims, becomes the King of the Red Zone under [[Kang Hansoo|'Kang Hansoo']]'s command and is tasked with sending waves of monsters to train humanity. Nobody can threaten Alpha who has Hansoo's soul fragment, the Five Relics, and the power of the king. Tekilon, the king of the Elvenheim, goes to the Orange Zone with Hansoo and helps him ally with the native Akarons. Category:Race